


Maternity Leave

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: The Gift of the Desert [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Miles calls her all the time, Multi, Olivier is pregnant, and Scar is also worried, he's a worried doting father, it's Miles's baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Olivier is seven months pregnant, and Miles doesn't like being so far away from her. Neither does Fadi, the man formerly known as Scar, for that matter.





	Maternity Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pigeonfluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonfluff/gifts).



> Written for my beloved Beta and partner, Pigeonfluff. I hope it fulfills your wishes~

Olivier groaned as the phone rang yet again. She pulled it closer across her desk. It was the fifth time Miles had called her. “What?” she growled as she yanked the receiver from its perch.

“I just thought I’d remind you--”

“To what, Miles? You think I’m not taking care of myself up here? I assure you, Patricia is making sure that I don’t overwork myself.”

“Well… Alright then. I’m… Still trying to convince Mustang to give us a few weeks off to come visit you.”

“That bastard… I’ll come down there myself if I have to--”

“You’re seven months pregnant, love. Stay at the fort. There’s no one I’d rather have watching out for you than Patty. She’s got a good head on her shoulders.”

Olivier sighed. “How is Fadi holding up?”

“As well as can be expected. He’s about ready to head up there with or without permission from Mustang.”

“Well, he can, can’t he? He’s not military personnel… Besides, aren’t you really in charge out there? Couldn’t you appoint a liaison for a few weeks and come up here?”

“I could… but do you really want Mustang on your case? Especially with the baby so close…”

“I suppose you’re right, Miles. Tell me, what was his reasoning this time?”

Miles chuckled and then, in his best impression of Roy Mustang, “Well, it’s not as if you’re married or anything, right? I understand you’re very close to General Armstrong, but your duty is here. Besides, she’s a capable woman. She can take care of herself.”

Olivier chuckled too. “Well… We aren’t married by Amestrian conventions, that’s for damn sure.”

“I miss you, Liv. Fadi does too. He’s adopted another cat.”

“By Ishvalla,” Liv murmured. “I’m sorry, Miles. How many does this make?”

“Seven.”

Olivier sighed, letting a hand rest on her swollen belly. “That’s too many cats, Miles.” Another pause. “Sneak away, both of you. Come see me. It’d be reckless.”

“You know we can’t do that, Olivier.”

“It’s not like Mustang will really get mad at you. It  _ is _ your baby, Miles.”

“I know, love. I know. Have you thought of a name?”

“I was talking with Fadi -- I know, I know, I’m willing to talk to him and not to you, but that’s mostly because he doesn’t constantly badger me about the baby--”

“That’s because I’m worried about you, Olivier! You shouldn’t even be at Briggs right now. You should be out here, with us.”

“But I am at Briggs. I… I was asking him because… Because I want to give this baby a meaningful name.”

“Alright. What did you two decide on?”

“Maha if it’s a girl, and Husam if it’s a boy.”

“Interesting. Why those?”

“Maha is a name that means beauty, and Husam means sword.” She chuckled softly. “Husam… would be a fitting name because…”

“I know, Olivier. I miss him too. Every single day. But… he died doing what he loved, and without his sacrifice, we wouldn’t have… We would have lost everything. You have to remember that.”

“I know. But that’s what I want. To honor him, as much as give our child a name related to their heritage, their culture.”

“That’s kind of you, Olivier, but you didn’t have to. The baby will grow up with both, and we’ll make sure that they grow up strong with both cultures. Your history, your story… It’s as important as mine.”

Not for the first time, Olivier wished Miles was there to hold her and reassure her. She sighed again, hating the mood swings. She needed to talk with Patty about it, see if there was something she could do.

“I love you, Miles,” she said softly. “Come visit me.”

“I’ll do what I can. I… I’ll try to call less, too.”

“Alright. I… We’ll talk soon, Miles.”

The line went dead. Olivier leaned back. It was hard for Miles to get away long enough to call her on a good day. He was obviously worried about the baby. She couldn’t blame him. Her sweet Basir… He was too good to her, and Fadi did what he could too. She was content.

She looked down at her belly. “You’ll be the luckiest baby in Amestris.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below.


End file.
